A whole new world
by Muggleborn-bookworm
Summary: Edward left Bella three hundred years ago, what is bella doing in Volterra married to Alec with two children? R&R I suck at summarys story is wayyyyy better
1. Chapter 1

Hay guys this is a new story, that I decided to post, it is my first Twilight Fan Fic I hope you like it!

it is a bit Bella/Edward Bella/Alec Bella/Jasper Alice/Edward Rosalie/Emmett

* * *

It's been three hundred years since Edward left, two hundred and seventy five years since my heart stopped beating, I became famous, and after seven years of fame I faked death and hid out in Volterra, which is where I live now. I am a princess of the Volturi and I am married to Alec my life hasn't been better, I discovered I had a rare power, I could bear children, and I could activate the gene in other Vampires, so they too could have children. Vampires from all over the world came to see me with their mates so they could have the children they always wanted, so I guess it was only reasonable that word had spread to the Cullen's and the reason why I am staring straight into a pair of golden yellow eyes, eyes I hadn't seen in years, eyes I had once envied, and the body they accompanied I envied to. Rosalie Lillian Hale was standing before me with Emmett waiting for her turn to become a mother, like others before her, this was going to be one long night.

"Isabella, can you come here please?" Aro asked as he walked into the throne room.

"Certainly Father" I replied as I turned from Rosalie and Emmett, neither of them knowing that it was really me, as I am wearing the clock with the hood up, I walked over to Aro, Aro was like my second father I loved him and he saved me before Jacob Black my werewolf best friend could killed me.

"Isabella, would you please be able to grant Miss Hale's wishes?" Aro, never calls me Bella around anyone who, may of knew me or herd of me from my human life as per my wishes.

"Of course, Father, anything for a fellow Vampire" As I walked over to Rosalie and Emmett I did the typical Bella thing and tripped if they had any doubts on who it is, I can be sure they are gone, as Emmett caught me and snickered

"Have a nice trip there Bells?"

"Shut up Emmett"

"Oh, it is lovely to see you too, Bella" Emmett placed me on my feet and smiled "Oh Eddie boy is going to love this Rosie Posie, He will finally talk to Jasper if he knew that Bella was a live and" Emmett looked me over and wolf whistled " Is smoking HOT! Sorry Rose but I think I found my perfect match" Emmett walked over to me and smiled, oh and what a wicked smile it was to.

"Don't....... Emmett I mean it don't you DARE" Too late he had already done it. Emmett picked me up and swang me around and pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Sorry, Bells it was too hard not to" Emmett smirked and put me back on my feet

"Thanks Em, wait did you just say you are going to tell Edward, about me being alive, you can't do that, I happy the way I am, and I'm in love with someone else, So there is no way in hell I will go back to him, He. Left. Me. Remember, and besides He told me he didn't love me. I spent three years waiting for him to come back if it wasn't for......"

"MUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY! Nessie stole my chocolates again" My son Jacob called. I have two children, Vanessa Jane Volturi and Jacob Black Volturi, both named after people in my life I love, Jane and Jacob.

"Jacob, give it a rest, Ness needs chocolate too and besides you were probably teasing her with it" I walked over and Picked Jake up as Nessie came bounding in.

"Mum, I didn't do anything, It was all Jake's fault he gave me the chocolate and said, "here Ness, I don't want it you have it" and then I took a bite and he ran of screaming that I had stolen it" Vanessa explained. I looked down at my sons chocolate covered face and straight into his piercing blue eyes.

"Jake......." I said using my mother tone

"Sorry mummy" Jake said and he looked over at Nessie "Sorry Ness, I still love you and I am very sorry for telling on you when you did nothing wrong" I kissed Jacobs and Vanessa's cheeks and sent them off to play. I turned to look back at Rosalie and Emmett's stone cold faces

"Now, where were we, Oh yes I remember" I walked over to Rosalie and grabbed her hand, this power, is a blessing in its self, the feelings I get from using my power are just wonderful, Alec says that after using my powers, for around ten minutes I look like a teenager who just tried pot for the first time, I am so lulling, when I use the power I see the most amazing colours, yellows, blues, pinks, purples but the brightest colour I see every time is Liquid gold, or Topaz, it is as if the colour is telling me I meant to be somewhere else, with someone else, and that someone is the one person I want NOTHING to do with.

"Bella, you never told us you had children and they look so much like you, and sadly enough, nothing like Edward" Rosalie stated after she had, had a drink of blood. Human of course. The only way for a child to survive in the womb is if it gets a fresh supply of Human blood every two, to three weeks, for most this isn't a problem but for Rosalie this is going to be tough.

"Well, you never asked and of course they don't look like Edward he is not the father....."

"Bella, honey have you seen my red robe? I have to go with Heidi to do the rounding up today" Alec questioned as he walked into the throne room, and came to stand behind me.

"No, babe sorry I haven't seen your robe, you may need to ask Jane, she is the one who puts your robes away, Oh and Alec I would like you to meet Rosalie and Emmett, they are Human loving Vampires, but if Rosalie is willing to have more children, soon to be members of the Volturi" I turned to look at Rosalie "there is always a price, some greater than others, and I must admit this is the best one so far, Don't you think father?"

"Oh, yes of course my dear Isabella, what a splendid idea, maybe even Alice would like to come, and take Rosalie's place and Edward, Emmett's" Aro clapped his hands together and did his little happy dance, one I haven't seen in years.

"Master, I don't believe that Edward Cullen would be suited here, considering all the things he did to my Bella" Alec informed Aro, as he grabbed my hand.

"Very well, maybe Jasper shall" Aro looked over at Rose and Em "that is unless you too want to stay with us?".

* * *

Ok guys don't forget to review and let me know what you think Should Em and Rose join the Volturi or should it be Alice and Jasper or Alice and Edward

and who should bella be with Alec, Edward Jasper or maybe even Emmett?


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie and Emmett shared a very quick, look between themselves.

"Bella, I never thought you could be this evil, I will call Alice and Edward and see what they want to do, until then our minds are undecided"

"Very, well" Aro turned to face me "Isabella, can you please escort the Cullen's to their room and then come back to the throne room, we have things to discuss" I nodded my head and motioned for Rosalie and Emmett to follow, they did without hesitation. As we walked down the cold, stone halls of Volterra Castle, I couldn't help but listen to Rosalie and Emmett's conversation.

"Em, I don't want to lose our family, we have spent too many years apart, and many more in sadness, Em I don't want to lose this" Rosalie complained.

"I, know babe I know" I turned to face them

'Listen, this is not something that is easy for me either ok, I still love Edward and there is nothing I can do about it, every time I hear his name my heart swoons, and if I was still human it would beat a thousand times faster, but I have gotten over it, I love Alec, I have two children and I'm happy "I turned to face Rosalie and grabbed her hand, that no longer felt Ice cold to me "Rose, you can be happy too, of you stay you only have to stay for the nine months of your pregnancy than you can leave, but if you send Alice and Edward it is a life time, decision" I stepped away " this is your room, Emmett, Rosalie I still love all of you and don't blame you one bit for what happened between Edward and I, stay safe and please think, wisely" I gave Rosalie a hug and walked back down the hall to my room, and to spend the rest of the day in the arms of my husband and love Alec.

As I walked to the throne room, the next morning I was stopped short by a voice I haven't heard in nearly four hundred years.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Isabella Swan, do you know where I might find her?" Edward asked as he moved closer to me, crap what am I going to do, I turned to face him, pulling my hood up with me, and using my best southern ascent, said

"This way, sir" I walked down the hall, right past the throne room and into the last room in the west wing, I removed my hood and turned to face Edward.

"You wanted to see me, Edward" I said in my coldest voice.

"Bella......." Edward stuttered and I swear if he was human he would have fainted by now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HAY GUYS, SO IF YOU HAVN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER, I ADDED MORE TO IT! I HAVE PUT THE ADDED PART IN ITALICS, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UP LOAD BUT I AM HAVING FRIENDSHIP TROUBLES AT THE MOMENT SO I COULDN'T FOCUS TO WELL ON EDWARD AND BELLA!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I SURE DID WRITING IT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**_

_**VICKI**_____

_**OH AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING STEPHANIE DOES!**_

_As I walked to the throne room, the next morning I was stopped short by a voice I haven't heard in nearly four hundred years._

"_Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Isabella Swan, do you know where I might find her?" Edward asked as he moved closer to me, crap what am I going to do, I turned to face him, pulling my hood up with me, and using my best southern ascent, said_

"_This way, sir" I walked down the hall, right past the throne room and into the last room in the west wing, I removed my hood and turned to face Edward._

"_You wanted to see me, Edward" I said in my coldest voice._

"_Bella......." Edward stuttered and I swear if he was human he would have fainted by now._

I looked into Edwards eyes and saw undesiring love, sadness and guilt, all of those things and I felt nothing, not an amount of love or desire, it was as if standing there I finally realised I was home and I no longer need to feel this way about Edward, I was happy and needed to get over him and move on with my life, the one I share with Alec. Edward took a step towards me and I held my ground, I watched him look over my body looking anywhere but my eyes, until finally he did, I heard him gasp and take a step back, and that's when I knew, Edward still loved me.

"Edward, Cullen I never thought I would see the day that you would be scared of me" I laughed and watched all the colour drain from Edwards face "You know I've waited for this day for nearly four hundred years, and to think I thought I might just melt in your arms the minute, I hear your voice, but you know what, standing here today I feel anger and if you take another step near me I. Will. Rip. Your. Head. Of." Edward took the hint and I watched his face fall and he took another step back, moving closer to the door.

"Now, if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get to and two children to feed" As I walked pasted Edward he grabbed my hand and said

"I am very sorry Bella, truly I am" I removed my hand from Edward's and continued on my way out the door.

"And, Edward please don't........." I was lost for words what was I meant to say, Edward please don't love me even though I still love you, yeah right like I could say something like that.

"Don't what Bella? Love you because that's pretty hard not to do" What, did Edward just say he loved me?

"No, Edward don't join the Volturi, please" I turned to face the door again "Oh and Edward, you will be sharing the same room as Rosalie and Emmett, and If Alice is with you " I turned once again to look into those topaz eyes "keep her away, from me as I have no wish to see her" and with that I left leaving my heart, love and friendship behind me, and that's when I realised Love is something you can't predict, you can't help who you fall in love with, only the way you love them.

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT SOME FLASH BACKS OF ALEC AND BELLA, OR OF HER HUMAN LIFE**_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, there you are I have been looking all over for you" Heidi called as I rounded the corner of the throne room, Heidi, was like my very own personal hell, the Volturi's own Alice, besides the whole vision thing. Heidi has long brown hair, red eyes (the typical for Vampires, of our kind) she is very tall and completely gorgeous, and Vanessa is always asking why Vampire women are so "Strikadelic" as she likes to put it, I don't blame her I use to have troubles, looking at Rosalie and Alice, well every female at our school did.

"Well, Heidi I guess you weren't looking hard enough, I have been in the west wing this whole time" I walked past Heidi and into the throne room, to be stopped by the sight of Carlie, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Shit now I was in for it, I pulled up my hood and walked to my seat, I could see Alice's face and Edwards slow nods and hand signs, and new she was thinking, and asking questions, to Edward. I decided to lift my shield and as I walked past Edward I touched him and gained his power, pulling my shield up just as quickly as I dropped it, I sat down and listened to their conversation.

_Edward, is that... Bella? _Edward nodded and Alice continued _can you read her mind? Because I can't get a lock on her future _Edward shook his head and I laughed, Alec looked at me very weirdly and I just pointed to my head, and continued to listen. _EDWARD ANOTHEY MASEN CULLEN! How could you have not told me that Bella was alive, she is my best friend and sister, by George Edward you are lucky you still have a head, I am going to talk to Bella no matter what your stupid ass man brain says! _No, No, No, No, No, She cannot!, I lowered my shield and yelled at Edward, _EDWARD CULLEN YOU LET HER TALK TO ME AND I WILL RIP YOU APART AND BURN YOUR ARMS! _Edward looked with total shock in his eyes, I guess that means he heard me.

"B...Bella, I j...just heard you i...in my head"

"Bravo, turns out Edward can read minds, BRAAAAAAAVO, you know Edward I thought you would have known that by, now" I stood up and walked across the room to stand face to face with Edward, well more like face to shoulder.

"Now, now Isabella please don't kill our lovely guest, he is only here to help" Help, oh my god you have got to be kidding me.

"Yes, father but may I say I am tempted to just bite Edwards head off and I sure know Alec is dying to, as well" I turned abruptly and faced Aro "If you don't mind, I shall be taking my leave" I smiled at Alec and kissed Marcus, Caius and Aro's cheeks "Goodbye, old friends I hope that I NEVER see you again" as I turned to leave I heard Esme's horrifying scream as she fell to the ground in pain "JANE VOLTURI! Enough please, Esme has done nothing wrong, if you want someone to punish, punish Edward, or anyone else, just not Carlisle and Esme" Jane glared at me and removed her gaze from Esme and focused it on Edward, I could no longer stand to see them in pain so I left hoping and wishing that they would be smart enough to go home to Forks and let Rosalie and Emmett, fill out their 9 month sentence, in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

OK GUYS SO I NEED YOU TO ANSWER ONESIMPLE QUESTION!

SHOULD EDWARD AND BELLA GET BACK TOGETHER?

I NEED AT LEAST 3 VOTES AND I NEED TO KNOW BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER

CHEERS VICKI


End file.
